


Closing Time

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha is closing at a local restaurant when someone wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

She was working her 8th day straight. Nothing fun ever happened in this tiny little town and she would rather work than be home alone, as always. This week however had been particularly brutal. No one was tipping well and even the regulars didn't seem to want to share the wealth.  
The hours on her feet were taking a time on her sore back and her body was aching for a long hot tub. She began wistfully thinking about the nice hot bubble bath waiting for her back at her tiny apartment and the ring of the from door startled her back to reality. Looking up with a smile her jaw dropped as Donnie Wahlberg stood in the doorway looking around.  
She starts to freak out as he goes to sit down in her section and looks at the menu that is sitting at the table. She tries to calm down before going over to him. She is still shaking by the time she reaches the table.  
“Hi, I’m Martha and I will be your server tonight.” She says her voice still shaking.  
Donnie looks up and gives her his sexy smile and she notices a look in his eyes that makes her tilt her head to one side.  
He places his hand on hers and she looks down at it then looks back up at him.  
“Calm down baby, it’s alright.” He says rubbing her hand with his.  
She giggles and turns red at the fact that he called her baby and smiles at him warmly.  
“What can I get you this evening?” She asks.  
"Welllll....." He grins and looks her up and down. "Oh, you mean food!" He laughs a sexy laugh. "Well Martha, what do you suggest? What's good here?"  
She giggles and blushes trying to find her voice again.  
“Well, we do have good burgers.” She says  
“Awesome, I’ll take one of those, and do you think you could sit and keep me company.” He says  
She writes down his order with a shaky hand and looks up wide eyed.  
“Sssure.” She says  
Donnie gives her a wink as she rushes back to the kitchen and places the order. She comes back a few minutes later and places his burger and fries in front of him and sits down in the chair across from him. A short while later coming from the Jukebox in the corner Summertime starts to play and Martha smiles. Donnie puts down his burger looking at her with a wicked look.  
“Nice song.” He says  
“Yes one of my favorites.” She replies  
“Now did you put this on for a reason?” He asks.  
“Oh, no...I had requested this song a while ago I guess it’s just now started to play it.” Martha replies.  
In between bites Donnie asks her questions and also tells her stories about the guys and concerts.   
“Are you single?” he asks  
Floored by the question she just nods and blushes.  
“Have you worked here long? Donnie asks.  
“About 4 years.” She replies, “And I have to close tonight.”  
She notices a wicked smile and a lustful look in his eyes and giggles.   
When he finally finishes his food he looks up at her smiling and she gets up to clear his plate and he grabs her hand and pulls her down giving her a soft kiss on her lips making her knees weak. She sits back down in the chair, her head spinning and she feels like she is floating.   
“Thank you for the meal and your company.” Donnie says as he heads out the door.  
She shakes her head waking herself up just in time to see him walk out the door. She looks down at the table and notices he has paid for his meal and has left a very nice tip. She smiles as she grabs his plate and heads back to the kitchen.

 

“Finally closing time.” She thinks to herself.   
Everyone else has gone already done with their cleaning and she is the only one there to close the rest of the restaurant down. She can’t believe what has happened today with Donnie coming in and then kissing her right before he left. She wonders to herself if she will ever see him again.  
Martha turns to lock the door and looking up from her keys to place them into the lock she freezes...Donnie is standing there at the door staring at her. She opens the door and he walks in.  
“Cccan I help you?” she asks  
He just stands there and staring at her and a song comes on the Jukebox playing I Need You.   
Donnie looks at Martha and extends his hand to her.  
“May I have this dance?” he asks  
She nods and takes his hand as he spins her into him. She lays her head on his shoulder and they start dancing around the restaurant. She can’t believe she is in Donnie’s arms and all of a sudden he starts singing along with the song.   
As the song ends he dips her and as she comes back up he gives her a passionate kiss. She is grateful that he is holding her in his arms otherwise she would have fainted on the spot.   
He slowly backs her to the wall still kissing her. With her back up against the wall Donnie lifts up her skirt and her breath hitches. He buries his face in her neck kissing and nibbling as his hands slowly lower her panties down and off. Donnie then unzips his pants and she can feel his erection on her thigh. She gasps as his hands cup her breasts through her shirt driving her wild. She lets out a soft moan as he inserts two of his fingers into her pussy. He works his fingers in and out faster and faster finding her G-spot and sending her to the brink of an orgasm.   
She is just about to come when he takes his fingers out and she whimpers wanting them back in. He looks at her with a wicked sexy smile as he lowers himself down. She watches as his head goes under her skirt and she can feel him start to lick and nibble on her now swollen clit.   
“Oh Fuck!” She cries out as he starts his sweet assault on her clit. She gasps when she realizes he is doing the alphabet. She has nothing to hold on to she against the wall and has to take all the pleasure. G, H,I...she isn’t sure she can hold out much longer...J, K, L, M...she is getting so close but she doesn’t want him to stop. She can’t stop herself and she lets go, coming over and over again screaming out his name.   
Martha is shaking from the after shocks and thinking to herself that he is going to come back up when she realizes he is still down there and hasn’t stopped. She grabs his head through her skirt as he continues to lick and nibble her clit. She holds on like her life depends on it as he goes for round 2. N, O, P...he is still doing the alphabet from where he left off before she came. His tongue is so magical she isn’t sure she is going to be able to have him finish. Q, R, S, T...he continues as she bucks her hips and pushing on his head to try to make him go deeper. U, V, W, X, Y...she is closer and she cries out as he gets to the letter Z and she explodes in a mind blowing orgasm.   
“DONNIEEE!” She screams out a second time coming over and over again.  
Donnie comes back up and wraps her legs around him and buries his cock inside her before she has time to come down from her orgasm.  
“OH FUCK!” She cries out as he lifts her up and down pounding her harder and harder as he grunts and growls in her ear. He continues to pound her harder and harder as his mouth is on hers kissing her like his life depended on it. She can’t believe this is happening to her. Her wildest dreams are coming true, and she can’t believe it.   
“COME FOR ME BABY!” Donnie growls in her ear.  
“DONNIEEEE!” She screams out his name again as she explodes around him as he gives her her third orgasm of the night.  
“MARTHA!” Donnie cries as finds his own release.  
They collapse onto the floor, Donnie’s cock still inside her trying to catch their breath.   
“Wow!” is all Martha can say as she finally is able to breath regularly.  
Donnie chuckles and pulls out and Martha instantly wants him back inside.   
Martha stands up and putting her panties back on and adjusting her skirt. She walks over to the door and looks back at Donnie.  
“I can’t believe I am telling you this, but you have to go...I still have to close up shop.” Martha says.  
Donnie nods, “I know, but you are so beautiful that I had to have you, even if it was for a few minutes.”  
This made Martha blush as she watched him walk out of the restaurant hoping that maybe one day she will have another encounter with him again.


End file.
